


What the Heart Wants

by DJlovely77



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: ? maybe, Adoption, Arranged Marriage, Break Up, Elpoing, Ex-boyfriends for days, Forced Marriage (?), Getting Back Together, I feel so bad for Russia in this, I'll just add tags as I go, Infidelity, Kinda, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Questionable Consent, Running Away, if not, like omg, lots of other stuff that I can't think of right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJlovely77/pseuds/DJlovely77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivan Braginski was just so done with his life. Being forced to marry a stranger and move to a foreign country all within less than a day of returning home from college, was bad, but could be worse. His new husband was kind of cute, albeit incredibly annoying, and had treated him well so far. Until Ivan meets his new neighbors, both of which are his ex-boyfriends from college. Oh no.</p>
<p>(*Under revision*)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began (aka Ivan's Dad Is an Asshole)

**Author's Note:**

> First Hetalia fic. Forgive me if it's awful. Criticism would be nice. Ugh, I wrote the first three chapters as the first one and then my computer deleted it. So I apologize for the half-assed quality of these first couple chapters. I also need to retag this entire thing... just kill me. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, and if you have any recommendations as to what direction this fic should go, feel free to tell me.

Ivan was glad to finally be home. Four years of living in a tiny dorm with a weird roommate was nothing short of awful. He just wanted to relax and hang out with his sisters for a little while before doing anything important. Lazing around the house for a week or so sounded good, he'd eventually have to take the family company of his father's shoulders, though. The old man deserved a retirement. A smile tugged at his lips, he really couldn't wait to see his family.

He immediately knew that something was wrong when he arrived at his home. There was an awkward and tense vibe to the place, like something horrible was about to happen. His sisters didn't come to greet him either, which only made him all the more nervous. He made his way through the front entrance cautiously, like something was going to jump out at him. Should he call out? Didn't they know he was here? But considering how off everything felt he wasn't sure if he wanted them to know that he was.

"Ivan." Called a stern voice from the end of the hallway. His father was standing there, he had lost weight, there were dark bags under his eyes, and his mouth was pressed into a firm line. He was not happy. The man moved forward, bring himself closer to Ivan. "I have some news that you're not going to like." The youth waited for the older to go on.

"The company is bankrupt. We're going to lose everything we have unless you swear to do something." Annoyance flashed across Ivan's face. Of course his father wanted something from him. He always did. The older man saw this and paused, "For the sake of the family. I know that you wouldn't want your sisters to have to suffer."

"What is it that I need to do, father?"

"I've found that the only way to save the company is if we get a sufficient amount of funds to support it." Obviously. "There's only one way that we can acquire the needed amount of money." Where was he getting at? Ivan didn't understand in the slightest. " I've made negotiations with our leading competitor," he went on, "and we've reached an agreement." He went silent.

"And what would that be, father?" Ivan asked timidly when he couldn't handle the suspense any longer. This whole situation was just flat out weird. Even though he didn't know exactly what was coming, he had a feeling that he was going to hate it.

"Ivan. You must marry the owner's son." 

...Oh...


	2. What a Rushed Wedding This Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was his... wedding day? He'd just got home right before noon and now at 3 he was about to be walked down the aisle. At least the reception might be fun. Wait, by then it'll be his wedding... night.

Ivan was nervous. Incredibly nervous. He was shaking a bit. He felt nauseous. All he wanted was to go home and sleep. He wanted to back down but he knew he couldn't. Going through with this was his only option. In a few moments he'd have to walk down the aisle. His groom was probably already waiting at the altar. The music started up and his stomach lurched. He felt sick.

An older man, his father, grabbed his arm firmly and lead to the doors of the small chapel. The man had a very stern look in his eyes, warning him not to do anything stupid. Ivan wouldn't, he didn't feel well enough to. The elder linked arms with him and began to gently guide him down the aisle. The church was beautiful. He'd only even been in a few in his entire life, but he still knew that this was gorgeous by regular church standards. The walls were pure white, as were the benches. Ribbons and flowers of white and several other pastel colors adorned them both. It looked like a fairy tale wedding! 

The young man sobered up immediately when he saw the faces of the crowd. He didn't recognize any of them. He forced his eyes to stop wandering and focused his gaze forward. As he got closer to the altar, he think he saw his sisters through his peripheral vision. He reached the altar a few seconds later, turning to face his soon-to-be-husband after his father released his arm. The man had a shock of white hair, crimson eyes, and Ivan had to admit that he was rather attractive. Good bone structure was the first thing Ivan noticed. The man's lips were curled into a devilish smile- no... smirk.

The man takes Ivan's hands into his and suddenly the priest is talking. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. The beige-haired man's eyes were downcast the entire time, with each word the the priest recited his future was slipping away. He was jolted out of his thoughts when the man standing across from him began to speak. Was it time for vows already? 

The albino repeated after the priest, "I, Gilbert..." Ivan lost him after that. How did he even spell that last name? Realizing that it was going to be his last name in a few moments only made him feel much worse. He wasn't even going to be able to his last name. Next it was Ivan's turn to say the vows. He mindlessly repeated after the priest, not giving any thought into what was being said. 

Ivan lifted his gaze as Gilbert said, "I do." Violet meet with crimson as they gazed at each other. This was Ivan's last chance at saving his future, but then he would would bring harm to his sisters. The priest had turned his attention on Ivan some moments ago. It was quiet for a little bit, before it clicked in Ivan's mind as to what he was supposed to do. "I," he began. Was it worth it? His sisters would probably starve if he didn't. "I do." He said quietly.

"I now pronounce you man," the priest tilted his head towards Gilbert, "and wife." This time it was directed at Ivan. "You may now kiss the bride." The priest said with an air of finality. Ivan had no chance of escape now. Gilbert leaned closer, making Ivan resist the urge to take a step back. It was a surprisingly chaste kiss. Just a mere brush of the lips. They turned to fa ce the crowd, Gilbert interlocking the fingers on his right hand with the ones on Ivan's left. It was done. 

The limo ride to the reception was tense. At least, it was for Ivan. Gilbert seemed at ease. The albino pulled Ivan into his arms, a pleased look on his face, and began to talk about himself (rather loudly) in his heavily German accented voice. It was at this time that Ivan wished that there was someone else riding with them. "To get you two better acquainted with each other," his father had reasoned.He'd even be grateful for the old man to be there, he just didn't feel comfortable to be riding all alone with a stranger. 

The reception was brilliant. Everything was extravagant, the decorations, the food, everything! First came the toasts (Gilbert's little brother, Ludwig, Ivan thought, kept making jokes on the albino. Everybody looked surprised.),then came the formal dinner (Ivan just listened to Gilbert talk about himself the whole time.), which was followed by the party. There was lots of drinking and everyone had a good time, even his sisters. Ivan had to take part in several dances but mostly kept to himself. He thought that the reception would at least be fun but he was too nervous. It was his wedding night.

It all ended around midnight. Gilbert and Ivan had a flight to catch in the morning (to Germany as he had been informed), so the party had to end at a decent hour. The violet-eyed man followed his new husband back to the limo. They were going to be staying in a luxury suite at the best hotel in Moscow, even if it was only for a night. Well, you do only get one wedding night, Ivan supposed. His face flushed a deep red. He knew what people did on their wedding night. He'd never done anything like that before.

Ivan was surprised that Gilbert didn't immediately throw him on the bed when they got to the room. The albino had been eyeing him hungrily the whole ride there. Instead, his husband decided to check out their room, dragging Ivan along. The entire time he was talking about how awesome everything was. The stopped as the reached a giant window that let them look out on the city. It was... beautiful. Absolutely stunning. Ivan very nearly gaped at it, almost not noticing when Gilbert turned to him. 

He was pulled into a firm chest by strong arms. Gilbert used a hand to tilt Ivan's head up. Eye contact was made once again as soft lips met each other. It felt nice. The kiss was slow and sweet, leaving Ivan gasping for breath and his head spinning. It was so romantic. He was pulled into another kiss afterwards, again and again, barely able to catch his breath in between them. 

Gilbert pulled away. There was a suggestive look on his face that made Ivan blush like crazy. He yelped as he was picked up bridal style, being carried to the bedroom. Gilbert chuckled slightly at the sound he let out, making Ivan flush even more.  
The moment became even more real when Ivan felt Gilbert gently place him on the bed. Gilbert's eyes were scanning his face, no doubt finding fear there. "Is this alright?" he asked softly. Ivan looked at him in wonder. He was asking if it was O.K.? "I'd never force mein husband into something as big as this." He complied, sounded genuinely caring. That is, until he laughed at his innuendo. 

By then Ivan was about to bolt out of the door. But Gilbert embraced him before he could. "I'm just joking. Don't look so frightened." He nuzzled into Ivan's neck. "This is your first time, right?" He asked, pulling back to get a good look at Ivan's face. The man just nodded and adverted his gaze. This was so embarrassing. Once again a hand forced his chin up, soft lips meeting his own. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle." his husband said in an attempt to comfort him. 

Gilbert eased him off the bed, "Undress." the man instructed. It wasn't a command, something in his voice let Ivan know that he could back down if he wanted to. He set to work removing his white tux. Taking it off slowly, not really trying to look sexy, but just not wanting to make himself look like an idiot. He got down to his crisp white dress shirt and boxers. He didn't want to be completely naked. Gilbert stepped toward him, drawing Ivan's attention. He was completely bare, Ivan noticed. This made the Russian kept his eyes away from the German's lower parts. 

"Allow me." was the simple request. There were hands working at the buttons on his shirt. A mouth found its way to the crook Ivan's neck, making the smaller man moan. The German was sucking and licking one of his most sensitive spots while hands urged to now unbuttoned shirt off of his shoulders. His husband pulled away, "Lie down."

Doing as he was told, Ivan made himself comfortable on the bed, grateful that he still had his boxers on. He turned his head and say Gilbert grab something out of his suitcase. It was a small bottle of something. The man crawled on top of him, positioning himself in between Ivan's legs. Neither of the men moved for what seemed like hours. Gilbert then leaned down and kissed him. It was slow at first, but then it got rougher, more passionate. Ivan let out a squeak when he felt a tongue push into his mouth. It felt weird. He tried to push it out with his own but that only seemed to urge Gilbert on. The tongue began to explore his mouth, making him moan.

Hands slid down to his chest, pinching and rubbing his nipples. Ivan let out an embarrassing mewl at that. Gilbert pulled away from the kiss. He attacked Ivan's jawline instead, moving down to his neck, to his chest. His husband began to suck one nipple, pinching the other while his free hand moved to Ivan's boxers. He helped the albino remove them, beginning to feel aroused. They slid down his legs, and then were off. He was just as naked as Gilbert now.

The man was smiling down at him now, hovering over him. He pulled away popping open the bottle the he grabbed earlier. Squirting some of the substance onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up. The German pushed his legs further open, making him flush an even deeper shade of red. Fingers moved to his entrance, topping before making contact. They looked at each other, Ivan nodded giving his consent. 

The first finger penetrated him and he winced. It stung. Ivan wiggled his hips experimentally, trying to get used to the feeling. Gilbert began to pump him, kissing him passionately. A second finger was added as he felt himself grow hard. It was uncomfortable, but had a dull feeling of pleasure to it. He resisted the urge to clamp his legs shut and run away when Gil added a third finger, thrusting and stretching them. They brushed against something, making him arch and moan into his husband's mouth. The other man pulled back slightly, smirking as he drove his fingers into that spot a few more times 

Suddenly, all touches stopped. The fingers were removed, and the hand on his erection was gone. Gilbert was slicking himself up, making Ivan stare off to the side. Fingers were intertwined with his, his legs were brought to wrap around Gilbert's waist, and they were kissing again. His husband pushed in, groaning. The Russian, on the other hand, moaned in pain, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. The German held still, waiting for him to adjust. Ivan began to rock his hips slowly a little bit after.

Gilbert thrust into that spot. Ivan was almost immediately turned into, what he felt like, a moaning whore. He was rocking back against his husband, arms thrown around the man's shoulders. It was painful but it felt amazing. They kissed and rocked, ground against each other for what seemed like both hours and seconds. It was big, Ivan actually wished that he had gotten a better look at Gilbert, because he was by no means ready for that. It was satisfying to say the least.

The pressure in the pit of his stomach was becoming too much. Gilbert must have been feeling the same, because he began to move faster, pushing in deeper and deeper it suddenly became to much. Ivan released with a breathless gasp of his husband's name. The albino followed shortly after, lowly groaning into his ear, "Ivan..." The Russian moaned at the feeling of being filled. 

Ivan felt wonderful. He had never felt anything like that before. They both got up and washed themselves off before settling into bed. Ivan being pulled into Gilbert's chest, warm and comforting. "Go to sleep." He husband advised. Ivan did as told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this was terrible! I really tried, but as I'm sure you probably noticed, my English still isn't perfect, there's probably a lot of mistakes. So I decided to change the story up at bit. Initially, the husband was supposed to be Alfred. But then I realized that it'd destroy the whole point of the wedding. It's supposed to be used to force Ivan with someone he'd never optionally get together with. Since I can see him dating Alfred, I decided to toy with it and make him marry Gilbert instead. I was also about to to go into detail during the wedding, but too much attention to detail would have drowned out Ivan's feelings toward the situation. I apologize if the vagueness bothered you.


	3. Honeymoon In America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to Germany the newly weds go! Only to be sent across the Atlantic for a romantic honeymoon getaway... this was escalating way too quickly. Gilbert's like a dog in heat, Ivan just wants to get some rest- and, oh, hello Alfred!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the failed smut attempts in both this chapter and the previous. And for any plot holes, inconsistencies, or unrealistic events. I tried but I'm not an exceptional writer.

A gentle nudge roused Ivan awake. Violet eyes opened to darkness and began to blink rapidly in an attempt to adjust. The void of blackness began to soften, allowing the man to make out shapes. He looked to his left, where the force had been applied to his body. Gilbert was laying there; naked body under the thick blankets and his head propped up on one arm. The Russian couldn't see the other man's face well (not by a long shot) but knew that the German's eyes were trained on him. There's slight rustling of movement and then there was a hand resting on Ivan's cheek. It was warm; the whole bed was warm. He'd never felt such warmth like this until now. He vaguely wondered why he hadn't noticed it until now.

The hand begins to caress his cheek and draws an appreciative sigh from his lips. It felt nice. He felt the German scoot closer until their bodies were pressed against each other. Gilbert pulled his body into a tight embrace, a steady flow of hot breath on his ear, "Ivan." He sleepily nodded his head in acknowledgement. "As unawesome as it sounds, we gotta get up. We'll miss the flight." The Russian fought back a groan. Marriage to a stranger, stuck-up husband, wedding night (his face flushed violently), and then waking before sunup for a flight that was impossible for them to miss. They could leave at any time they wanted to, it was a private plane. And yet his husband decided that they just had to leave before 5 A.M. Ivan nearly scoffed. He hadn't gotten much rest last night, he fell asleep for a short while after they lied down, walking up at fifteen minute intervals afterwards. He was exhausted. "Come on." The other urged as the body pulled itself into a sitting position. There was a soft clicking noise and then the room was filled with light. The intense contrast to the dark made the brunette hiss slightly, rubbing at his eyes fiercely.

When Ivan tried to sit up a sharp pain jolted through his lower half, making him wince. Gilbert cackled and apologized but Ivan ignored him. The asshole looked so proud of himself. The weight on the bed shifted and a hand was extended toward him. He took hold of it and tried to get up. The moment he was pulled to his feet he fell, feeling arms wrap around him before he hit the floor.

"I might have been a little too rough." Gilbert shifted his body into a bridal carry and started to make his way to the shower. Everything got hazy after that. Next thing he knew they were under a hot stream of water, his form pressed tightly against the wall, and the albino was in him again. He wanted to make him stop, it hurt so bad. But Gil pushed against just the right spot and Ivan cried out. The pace was slower this time. It was a gentle rocking and it felt amazing. It was even better than this first time!

The steam was making it hard to breathe. The Russian's head was reeling as his husband once again kissed him breathless. He closed his eyes and moaned, pushing back against the thrusts. Ivan gasped deeply, "Oh, Gilbert..." and pulled the said person closer. The tension drained out of him as he released. The thick, white substance painting their chests before being carried away by the current of water. The other didn't last much longer, biting down into the juncture of Ivan's neck as he came.

Turns out they were an hour late to the flight. Not that it really mattered, though. They must have quite a sight. Gilbert carrying him bridal style, and Ivan, himself, wearing clothing at least four sizes too big (the German was the only one out of the two of them that had a suit case). The little brother's face contorted in shock before turning bright red, up to the tips of his ears. Ivan understood, he half expected his husband not to consummate the marriage also. It was reasonable, as they hardly knew each other.

When they all had boarded the plane shortly after. Gilbert's dad was already waiting for them on board. Gilbert saved them an awkward explanation by cutting in when the elder asked about their position. "He fell and hurt his ankle this morning," followed by an obnoxiously loud laugh. The rest of the ride was full of dull small talk and silence. They landed in Berlin a few hours later. A bewildered expression covered both the newlyweds' faces when they weren't allowed off the plane. 

"You think I'd let a marriage start off like that? You two need some alone time. I've arranged plans for a honeymoon." The albino's dad had explained. The resort was in America and when asked why the old man reasoned that it was one of the most relaxing and romantic places ever to be made (in reality it was just an extensive measure to prevent either of the young men from running off with friends). Ivan thought the gesture was nice, but he really didn't want to go to some foreign country all alone with the German- excuse him, Prussian. At least here there were other people with them. He was about to object politely (nyet,nyet, that is just too kind), but fate seemed to hate him, as the conversation came to an end. With a suggestive wink, a short farewell, and a wave of the hand, the man disappeared followed by Ludwig. 

The couple sat back as the plane took off. They were in a decent sized room for an airplane. It was furnished like an average living room. They sat next to each other on the sofa as Ivan tried to talk to the man. His attempt failed as he was pushed onto his back, the other hovering over him. Not much was said after that, as the only sounds that were being made were loud moans and pleasured grunts. The Russian fell asleep on his husband's chest after, the albino's hands carding through his hair. 

The resort was nice. With a fancy staff and a California vibe and all. They had to drive through the city to get there, and by the time they had arrived Gilbert was completely enamored with California as a whole. "Hey, hey, Ivan. Let's move here. This place is awesome." Ivan started to explain that they'd have to become citizens first but was immediately cut off by the other. The violet-eyed man sighed. Gilbert sure was something. Their room was the honeymoon suite (big surprise there). It was extravagant but he was pulled down to the outside beach bar by his over-excited husband before he could get a good look around. 

He found himself sitting on a bench all alone under the moonlight. Gilbert left to buy them drinks a while ago. Should he go look for him? It was likely that the man had gotten lost. Or distracted. Probably both. Yeah, most definitely both. He looked out onto the ocean, it appeared to be calm. The crescent moon reflected off its surface, gentle light softly illuminating the sky. A warm breeze had rolled in, leaving a tropical feel to the place. Ivan checked his phone. 20:43 the screen glared. The other had been gone for over a half hour. The bar was only a little ways off from where Ivan was sitting. They chose a bench further down the beach so that they could spend some quality time together-well, Gilbert did. The brunette just followed his husband. Maybe he really did get lost. Ivan opted to go search for the Prussian.

Just as he started to get up he heard footsteps approach him. He smiled and looked to his left expecting to see his partner. The smile slid off of his face when he made eye contact with the person. That was most definitely not Gilbert. This man had a more muscular build, his hair was a brilliant golden blonde, his eyes, such a deep blue color, widened slightly behind the thick glasses. "Ivan?" The American called out uncertainly. Almost like he wasn't sure that the brunette was the man in question. The blonde stepped closer. "Ivan," he said again. 

"Hello, Alfred." He said cautiously. There was some nasty history between them. They had dated for a couple years during college, so in love. And then Alfred just dumped him out of the blue one day. Ivan's heart was beyond broken. He only got back on his feet thanks to Torres. What a saint that man was. The Russian scooted away from the figure slightly, the other's gaze was making him anxious. Alfred speaks again, sounding flustered and then is sitting beside him. He once again moved away from the man as the other got too close. He didn't want Gilbert to see this and get the wrong idea. He still didn't know the albino very well, and didn't want to unleash said person's inner beast if he turned out to be the jealous type. Gilbert didn't seem like he was, but you never know.

"So whatcha doing here, Ivan?" The American beamed at him after the curt exchange of 'how are you?' A voice called out to Ivan before he could respond. Gilbert was standing a little ways off, motioning for the Russian to go over to him. He was excited, bouncing off the balls of his feet and grinning largely. The man called out again, urging Ivan forward.

"I've got to go." he said quickly, avoiding Alfred's questioning gaze. He got up and bolted over to his husband (or ran as fast as he could without an obvious limp, which was more like a painful fast-walk), raising a hand as a goodbye to the American.

"Uh- okay, see ya later?" was the shocked response. The blonde's body jolted, jumping up and reaching out, aiming for Ivan's hand as he seemed to remember something vital. "Wait-Ivan, I really need to talk to you about something. Ivan, I said wait!" He desperately said in a jumble of words. Ivan was too far to hear whatever the man said next. 

"Who's that?" Gilbert asked suspiciously, an eyebrow arched in curiosity. They started off to the bar.

"Just an old classmate." He relied quietly as Gilbert took his hand into his own.


	4. The First Honeymoon Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what the near future holds for our new couple and then the rest is just basically SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I was working on this all week but I just couldn't finish it. I hope it's at least decent. The next chapter is really important and I promise that I'll have it up before the weekend ends! So here, have some shameless smut until then, my sweeties!

Gilbert, it seemed, was way too comfortable with Ivan. They'd only knew each other for roughly two days, but he acted like they were long-time lovers. He was, in fact, possessive, assuring Ivan that he'd gladly beat up that old classmate, Alfred, the next time the blond decides to eye his "wife" like that. He always held the Russian close, not caring what people thought. Heck, he was already talking about wanting children! This is what confused Ivan the most. They were most definitely NOT in love; so why did Gilbert behave in such a way?

And, of course, there was their nights together. Slow and sweet, rough and brutal, Gilbert always had a strange look in his eyes. No, it wasn't love, admiration maybe, but not love. Ivan had a feeling that it had to do with Gilbert, himself, like he was so glad that he had finally found someone worthy of him. He was, no doubt, the most conceited man Ivan had ever met. And it was weird that the other reminded him of a puppy. A really annoying one that needed his constant and undivided attention, or else the albino would do something incredibly stupid in an attempt to gain it. Once he had Ivan's attention he was normally satisfied, until a few short seconds later when the process repeated.

Ivan quickly found out why Gilbert was seemingly beyond excited. He had received a phone call from his dad, saying that the company was going to expand into America. And the first location it'll be started up in? The exact town that they were staying in. Ugh, Ivan was just so done with businessmen. They always manipulated you into doing something. It wasn't that he disliked California, not at all, but he knew that living there would cause issues. What issues exactly? Well from what he remembered, Alfred lived in California. At least he did in college. That would certainly make Ivan's life difficult, especially since the blond lived in... this exact town! He hadn't been thinking about it, but now that he was, he realized that this WAS Alfred's hometown, and that he'd probably run into Toris eventually, as the brunette liked to visit blond over breaks. Ah, fuck. Ivan just realized how screwed he actually was. 

Gilbert went on about it as they walked back to their room. Glad that they'd have their own place, be able to live like a regular married couple... Ivan zoned out after that. Goodness, were all Ger- pardon him, Prussians this talkative? He could already tell that their marriage was going to be a hard one. He didn't necessarily like the albino, and he knew that he was most likely a prize to the other as well. But he wasn't going to complain, at least Gilbert wasn't an abusive asshole. Or at least just not... yet? He didn't know. His husband could be quite confusing at times, he couldn't understand the man's moods just yet, so he really didn't know what to expect.

From the instant the room's door shut behind them, Gilbert was on him. A passionate kiss started it, teeth nipping on his lip, begging for an entrance. Gil them to the bedroom all the while. Everything was a lust filled daze after. When Ivan could think clearly, they were naked and on the bed. It was different this time though, because Gilbert rested his body against the head board in a sitting position. He motioned for Ivan to come to him. Ivan settled in the albino's lap. Their members rubbed against each as Gilbert moved forward to tease Ivan's neck. The man began to pump him slowly. The Russian was a blushing, moaning mess, bucking his hips up into his husband's hand. He wanted more, he needed more, but the other just continued his agonizing pace. It wasn't long until he was being fingered, on the brink of release.

Gilbert pulled back, smirking devilishly. Ivan let out a whine of frustration. Why was this guy such a tease? Gilbert grabbed his own erection, making sure to catch Ivan's eye with the movement, as he leaned forward. In a sultry tone the man requested, "Sit on it." He did as told, plunging himself down onto the hard member. He sat still for a while, trying to adjust. God damn it! It hurt like a bitch! But when he saw Gilbert's patience begin to drain off the other's face he knew that he needed to start moving. Gripping onto Gilbert's shoulders for support, he began to slowly move his body. Up and down. Up and down. Hands were placed on his hips, setting a brutal rhythm. Ivan cried out loudly when his prostate was hit dead on. He mewled when Gilbert kissed his neck, moaned when he bit it. He felt the familiar heat in his lower abdomen. It was too much, he wanted to lay down and have Gil bring them to their climaxes. He knew that the other wouldn't allow that, though. 

A particularly sharp thrust to his prostrate sent him over the edge. He came with a loud shriek, splattering his seed over both of their chests. He winced and tensed up as Gilbert continued to pound into him, clearly determined to reach his own climax. He forced Ivan to continue to ride him, bouncing the on his cock. Ivan felt him suddenly release, the thick substance filling him to the brim causing Ivan to moan quietly. He collapsed on the other, breath shallow and ragged. He felt himself doze off as arms wrapped around him.

Gilbert wasn't all that bad, he realized.


End file.
